the note
by DPhantomtomboy
Summary: I found the courage to finally tell you my secret.That I loved you Sam,but you threw it back into my face.You hate me,I understand.You broke my heart and I have nothing else to live for.I need you Sam...but you dont want me,So goodbye.discontinued
1. I love you

Danny sat at the desk in his room,a rope sitting on his bed,a lamp shining down on the piece of paper he was writing on,a thousand thoughts racing threw his head.

He looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand,it was three in the morning,it was rainy outside,no stars or moon showing because of the grey clouds that poured water down onto the city.

Somewhere in his heart he knew his love was in her warm bed,not out in the rain,she didn't want him anymore,she made that clear in one of the many fights they had been having lately.

He took a breath and read the note into himself,making sure it was prefect for when Sam recived it,in the morning...

Once he had made sure the note was prefect he left a note for the police on his desk,the one for his family under his pillow because he was pretty sure Jazz would find it.

He got up,lifted the rope and walked to his door,he attacted the rope to the hook near the top of the door.

He floated up and then tightened it around his neck,he held the note for sam with both his hands to his chest...then he stopped floating.

_Dear Sam_

_Ever since i have remembered i have loved you,me and you were almost inseparable, sure we had the odd fight but we always made up after._

_Well Sam,you havn't said that your sorry,that you were sorry for treating me like the dirt you walk on.You havn't listened to me when i tried to explain,_

_you either ignored me or started shouting about how ereasponable i was.Well Sam,you may have got your leg broken,i had my heart broken,shattered into pieces,_

_to small and sharp to put back together.Remember you hit me,i tried to cheer you up and tell you a secret i have kept hidden,i was hoping you would forgive me,_

_i was dead wrong._

_You threw it back in my face Sam,the words 'I hate you' can burn deep into anyones soul,those three words can cause a person to commit sucide...which i have chose to do._

_I loved you,I loved you so much that i would go through torture just to see you,you are so pretty,smart your also not afraid to show who you are,what you believe in._

_Being depressed and lonely has been the cause for me to do something like this Sam,if I can't be with you then I don't want to live..._

_I love you with all my heart Sam _

_love Danny_

_We will be together again someday,love can break the barrier between life and death._

Sam sniffed as she read the note over and over,her heart slowly falling to pieces as she did.

Her purple night gon was wet from crying,tissues covered the floor,her eyes were puffy and red.

The cast on her leg reminded her of how much Danny was so ereasponable,even though she knew he had tried his best,he always did.

He was so caring,he would risk his life every single day to help save the people who wanted to destroy him,ever since the portal accident.

She choked out a cry and fell back on her bed,the note being wrapped around with her arms,"Its all my fault! i shouldn't of perpressured him to go into the portal!" She screamed over and over,luckfully no one had heard her,not that it would of mattered now,her love was dead.

Sam had managed to cry herself to sleep,the room dropped in tempature.

_"Danny!" Sam shouted into the darkness and mist,she knew he probly wasn't going to answer,but her love was alone and hurt._

_"Sam?..." Danny managed to say before going into a coughing fit,he held his chest with his hand,when he moved it,it was covered in green blood._

_"Danny! Danny where are you?" Sam shouted into the mist again,her heart racing._

_Sam panicked when she didn't get an answer,she limply ran,only to trip and slide across the ground,cutting the side of her._

_She started crying,she could barely walk,she also couldn't find Danny._

_she held her hand out to hope to grab onto something to pull her up,she didn't find something,that something found her._

_A cold hand pulled her up,before she knew it she was safe in Danny's arms._

_She looked up before crying into his chest,he wrapped his arm around her._

_"I thought you hated me Sam" he said,not looking at her._

_She looked up at him,tears falling from her face."No Danny thats not true,I love you"_

_"Really?",he looked at her._

_"Yes" she said before resting her head on his chest._

Sam woke up to release she wasn't on her bed like before she fell asleep,she was now looking over a city,lights turned on,she had to addmit it was pretty.

She felt a cold touch holding her up,she looked up,only to come face to face with snow white hair and glowing green eyes,Danny.

"I love you too Sam",he smiled at her.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Yes the thing you all read was a scap,this is the actual first chapter,hope you enjoyed it.**

**as for all the nine reviewers you have all made me so happy,so as to your requests,this is now a story.**

**Here is a preview to the next chapter...**

**Sam sat on her bed,watching Danny as he floated back and fourth in her room.**

**"Danny why did you do that? you didn't have to kill yourself just to prove that you loved me" Sam said to him.**

**Danny was quiet for a minute or so before he looked at her,"I thought you hated me Sam,I can't live without you"**

**"But your dead now! I fell in love with Danny Fenton,not Danny Phantom!" Sam shouted,Danny sighed.**

**"Sam listen to me...I don't want anymore fighting"**

**Well did you like it,review,you must review! you know you want to!**

**Also thanks again for the nine reviewers,i just had to update,lots of reviews make me want to update faster.**


	2. starting again?

_Sam sat on the window ledge of her bedroom window.She didn't need to worry to much about falling because Danny was there to catch her if something like that were to happen.She sighed,glancing over at her secret love who was drifting into an uneasy sleep.She didn't stop him,she'd been to worried about him lately.Everyday she seen him in school he looked worse and worse,pale skin,bags under his eyes,hair a complete mess and some visable cuts and bruises._

_She growled slightly when she remembered the people gosipping behind his back.One even claming that it was child abuse.She knew better though,ever since Jack had busted the lock on the ghost portal the ghosts have come flying into this world.Causing damage and getting him into trouble._

_A mist escaped his lips and he shivered.Snapping his eyes lids up to show his tired blue eyes.He sat up and rubbed them before two rings appeared around his waist and turning him into his alter ego Danny Phantom._

_"You sure you wanna go out just now Danny? you don't look so good."_

_"I'll be fine." He tried to cover up,but in reality he felt horrible.Headaches,sore throat and aching limps.Sam just shook her head._

_"I'll call Tucker and tell him to meet us at the park.Then all three of us can catch the ghosts and leave you a little less work."_

_Danny nodded in responce.Smiling slightly.Sam got up from her postition on the window ledge and walked up to her nightstand.Picking up the phone from it and dailing the memorized numbers until a ring dail was heard.She put it to her ear.Waiting patently as the techno geek answered his phone._

_"Hello?" A voice answered._

_"Tucker?" Sam asked._

_"Hi Sam.I was on my way to Danny's house,there is ghosts everywhere."_

_"Yeah,we know.He's here Tuck.Can you help us catch them or are you busy?"_

_"I'm never busy when it comes to hanging with you guys.I'll be there in a minute.Bye."_

_With that Sam hung up,looking back at her other friend who'd changed back to normal and had fell asleep again._

_DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP_

_Sam ran,breath refusing to stay with her.Her body had been washed over with panick and she had lost the feeling and control in her legs minutes before.She didn't care,she had to get away from the creature that was running her._

_She turned her head,only to catch a glimpse the pure black wolf that was chasing her.Its eyes glowed a eerie red.Which sent shivers down her spine_

_She turned her head forward again,failing to notice a root of a tree sticking out of the ground.She tripped on it and a snap echo'd through the air as Sam it the ground hard,wailing in pain and holding her leg.The beast had now caught up with her,and was standing above her.It lifted its paw,ready to attack when it was blasted a couple meters away._

_Danny hovered in the air,his hand fading from the ecto blast he frightened the wolf away with.He gently lowered to the ground and picked Sam up.Then rubbed away some of the tears that had made her mascara run with his thumb.She screamed at him and hit him in the chest.Why didn't he protact her earlier then this?_

**Flash back over.**

Sam stayed motionless for a few minutes.Thinking how this was possible.How could he be back,his body,the newspapers,everything made no sense to her in the least.

_Its not Danny,he's dead...he's dead_.She thought in her head.

Danny hadn't spoke either,but he had flown her back to her room and sat her back onto her bed and sat on a chair.

"Sam...don't you still love me?" Danny spoke up after a while.He looked her in the eyes,which caused her to start crying.Those green eyes,they made her feel so guilty.She'd shouted at Danny for trying to help,and in the end...lead the fourteen year old to his own grave.He got up and walked over to the bed,sitting beside Sam and pulled her into a tight hug.He felt so cold,but Sam didn't care.She cried into his chest until the crys became whimpers.He ran his hand through her hair,trying his best to comfert her.

"Danny...why? why did you kill yourself to probe that you loved me?" She asked him,looking at his face.

"Sam...I thought you hated me...I couldn't live knowing that I was causing you pain everytime you looked at me...I didn't want too leave you Sam..."

"Danny your dead now! I didn't fall inlove with Phantom! Fenton was the one I fell inlove with!" She screamed at him,

He seemed a bit hurt with her comment.He let go of her and backed away.

"Sam...I'm so sorry...please...I don't want any more fighting."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whoo! chapter 2 done,yay! so anyway someone asked how Sam broke her leg,well there ya go.Thanks to all my reviewers you made my day,week,month! sorry its been taking me so long to update,I had no ideas at all! **

**well chapter 3 coming soon hopefully.thanks for reading.**


End file.
